Past Ghosts
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Weaver finds her daughter after several years
1. Default Chapter

Pairings: KW/JC  
  
Violence: Reference to spousal/child abuse.  
  
Language: Nothing to bad  
  
Sex: Nope sorry  
  
Disclaimer: You already know this song and dance.  
  
  
  
Past Ghosts, by Aeris Jade Orion  
  
  
  
Part One...  
  
  
  
Kerry Weaver, the former Mrs. Abasi Murdock,  
  
collapsed on the sofa tiredly, having finally finished  
  
unpacking the last of her things. The divorce was  
  
probably one of the hardest things she'd ever gone  
  
through, second only to her marriage.  
  
  
  
"You need help with anything else?"   
  
  
  
Kerry glanced over at her middle-aged friend smiling  
  
at her. "No, I have it. Thanks for all the help,  
  
though."   
  
  
  
Jasmine plopped on the couch next to her. "It's no  
  
problem. Besides this makes us even for all the times  
  
you helped me out."  
  
  
  
Kerry slapped her hand on the phone as it began  
  
ringing. The last thing she needed was for it to wake  
  
up her week-old daughter. "Hello...?"   
  
  
  
Kerry closed her eyes listening to the other end,  
  
missing the darkened look on her best friends face.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?...Well, can't you get someon..." Kerry  
  
sighed heavily. "Look, I'm still on my maternity...  
  
Fine."  
  
  
  
Kerry slammed the phone down as Jasmine asked quietly,  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
  
  
Kerry slumped back, making no move to leave. "They've  
  
called me in. Can you believe them?"   
  
  
  
Jasmine smiled reassuringly. "Tell you what, I'll  
  
watch Alex for you."   
  
  
  
Kerry took her hand, tugging on it. "You sure?"   
  
  
  
Jasmine nodded, giving her a quick hug. "Of course I  
  
am, this is just the opportunity I've been looking  
  
for."  
  
  
  
Kerry stood up. "All right, if you're sure?"   
  
  
  
Jasmine laughed, pushing her out the door. "We'll be  
  
fine." Thrusting Kerry's purse into her arms, she  
  
shut and locked the door. Watching from the window  
  
until the jeep drove away from the farm.  
  
  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed quickly. "Abasi,  
  
it's Jasmine... She's gone..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry entered the African clinic, barely able to  
  
suppress the anger she felt for being called in. The  
  
minute she saw Mlungisi she would give him a  
  
tongue-lashing that would make a lion run off  
  
whimpering.   
  
  
  
"Kerry, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"You should know, calling me in while I have a new  
  
born at home to take care of."   
  
  
  
Mlungisi frowned at her. "Kerry, I didn't call you  
  
in."  
  
  
  
Kerry froze, staring at him. "But if you didn't...  
  
Alex..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry raced into the darkened house, tearing from room  
  
to room in despair.   
  
  
  
Slowly walking into the massive living room, she  
  
watched as Mlungisi laid the phone into the cradle.   
  
"The police are sending some officers over..."  
  
  
  
Kerry's eyes stopped on the Tigger doll thrown  
  
carelessly under the half-decorated Christmas tree,  
  
and slid to her knees. She remembered the night she'd  
  
found out she was pregnant, less than a week after her  
  
divorce was finalized.  
  
  
  
'Do you think you can stop me from seeing my child?   
  
Even if the courts do grant you full custody I will  
  
find a way to take her from you.'   
  
  
  
Kerry curled up into herself unable to stop the flow  
  
of tears. He had found a way after all...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years later...  
  
  
  
She hated the Christmas parties, the way that everyone  
  
looked at her like she didn't belong there, and in her  
  
mind she knew that she didn't, not really. She may  
  
work at County, she may even be one of their team, but  
  
she wasn't one of them.  
  
  
  
She never took part in the betting pools, or the  
  
gossip. She rarely ever let them get away with  
  
slacking off, and that made her the outsider. The  
  
Hitler of County. She was very much aware of the  
  
names, and the cracks at her expense despite their  
  
attempt to keep them quiet.  
  
  
  
"Ready?"   
  
  
  
Kerry sighed unhappily, not wanting to look at the  
  
cheerful man. Curling up on the couch, she made no  
  
move to leave. "Actually, I'm not feeling very  
  
well..."   
  
  
  
John grinned at her, she sounded like a child trying  
  
to get out of going to school. "Kerry, it's only for  
  
a few hours..."   
  
  
  
Kerry glared up at him, making him trail off quickly.   
  
John wasn't stupid enough to keep at her. "John, why  
  
is it so important that I go to a party where I'm not  
  
even wanted, and will just end up sitting in the  
  
corner by myself drinking beer?"  
  
  
  
John went solemn. He couldn't deny that she wasn't  
  
well liked, because they both knew she wasn't. At the  
  
same time, John didn't want to leave Kerry here alone  
  
Christmas week. "That's not true, they like you..."   
  
  
  
Kerry smiled sadly at him; they both knew he was  
  
lying. "John, just go on without me. Tell them I had  
  
a headache..."   
  
  
  
The phone ringing cut off their conversation. They  
  
both dived for the phone, but Kerry came up with it,  
  
glaring at John. "Hello..."   
  
  
  
John stood back, not about to let her get away with  
  
not going.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there..." Kerry hung up quickly, not  
  
looking at John.   
  
  
  
"Kerry, you are not getting out of this..."   
  
  
  
Kerry stood up numbly, grabbing her coat. "John, I  
  
don't have time for this..."   
  
  
  
John asked quietly, "Why?"  
  
  
  
Kerry turned tortured eyes to his face not sure how to  
  
explain something like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John entered Carol's house quickly dropping the box of  
  
refreshments, and gifts on the kitchen table.   
  
  
  
"I'll take your coat."   
  
  
  
John shook her off. "I'm not staying."   
  
  
  
Doug glanced up knowingly. "You and Roxanne make up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
John ignored him, not really wanting to deal with  
  
their jokes right now.  
  
  
  
"Where's Kerry?" Carol asked, throwing a glare at her  
  
lover.   
  
  
  
John walked briskly back into the living room. "In  
  
the car..."   
  
  
  
Carter started for the door as Carol cut in. "John,  
  
what's going on?"   
  
  
  
He sighed, knowing that they should know something,  
  
but from what Kerry had told him, he doubted she  
  
wanted her past spread through the ER. "She's had a  
  
family emergency and I have to drive her to  
  
Naperville."   
  
  
  
Doug rolled his eyes. "Can't she drive herself?"   
  
  
  
John glared at him, for the first time in his life  
  
considering decking the guy. "She isn't in any shape  
  
to be making that kind of drive." Turning, he opened  
  
the door pausing on the porch as Carol grabbed his  
  
arm.   
  
  
  
"John, if she needs anything..."   
  
  
  
He relaxed and nodded quickly. Running down to his  
  
jeep he climbed in, glancing over at a pale Kerry.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
  
  
"Would you be?"   
  
  
  
John started the car, and pulled into the street,  
  
unsure how to respond. Truthfully, if he was in her  
  
shoes he'd probably be a total wreck, and he  
  
definitely wouldn't be handling this situation as well  
  
as Kerry was.  
  
  
  
He just hoped that she would be in as good of shape  
  
when they got there. 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two...  
  
  
  
In the 35 years she had lived there were few occasions  
  
that seemed to slow down for her, every sound drawn  
  
out and sharper. Each movement more precise, each  
  
detail clear in her mind. One of those occasions was  
  
when there was a trauma, it was what made her so good  
  
at her job. The others were times of extreme joy or  
  
pain, sadness or loss.  
  
  
  
The old shaman used to say that it was because she was  
  
tapped into the world around her. She'd laughed not  
  
believing him, at least she hadn't until she'd lost  
  
Alex. Alex had been her heart and soul, the one pure  
  
thing to come from such a horrible mistake.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am..."   
  
  
  
Kerry scanned the ER's hallway covered with police and  
  
FBI agents. Her eyes came to rest on the handcuffed  
  
woman sitting in a chair across from a small girl of  
  
mixed heritage. The woman's head was bowed, long  
  
black hair hanging over her face.  
  
  
  
The woman lifted her head slowly, staring right at  
  
her. Kerry wasn't sure what she expected to see in  
  
her eyes. Regret, sadness, guilt?   
  
  
  
She had been Kerry's other half, the one person she  
  
could trust. Punching out Kerry's boyfriend in the  
  
middle of the prom after catching him with another  
  
woman. Staying up with her until 3 am eating bad  
  
Chinese food and crashing for mid terms. Never  
  
leaving her side the weeks she spent in the hospital,  
  
supporting her through her marriage to Abasi, and her  
  
pregnancy with Alex. Yet all that was in her dark  
  
eyes was accusation, and blind rage.  
  
  
  
An older police officer yanked her to her feet,  
  
pushing her down the hall. Kerry let their eyes meet  
  
momentarily; this woman was a stranger. No longer  
  
allowed to call herself friend or sister. They had  
  
both been through too much, had changed from the  
  
once-careless teenagers.  
  
  
  
She felt a strong hand come to rest possessively on  
  
the small of her back. Glancing up she saw the tight  
  
lines of barely suppressed anger etched across John's  
  
face. She paused, turning to finally look at the  
  
reason she was there.  
  
  
  
A young woman was softly talking to the abnormally  
  
small four-year-old. The girl was staring at the wall  
  
with gray eyes in silence. Her small body was badly  
  
bruised, her left arm in a cast. The woman was  
  
probably a social worker, trying to explain everything  
  
to the girl.  
  
  
  
The piercing gray eyes turned to look at her as the  
  
social worker pointed. "...mother..."  
  
  
  
Kerry moved closer, unsure what to do or what she  
  
could possibly say to the child. 'It's over, at least  
  
for now... Just because I couldn't protect you four  
  
years ago doesn't mean I won't be able to protect you  
  
now... I've been looking for you for four years, but I  
  
was unable to find you... She dug into her heart,  
  
searching for guidance and only finding years of blame  
  
and guilt.   
  
  
  
"Dr. Weaver..."   
  
  
  
Kerry tore her eyes away from her daughter as Agent  
  
Henderson spoke softly. "Your ex is in SICU...he was  
  
holding the receiver of a phone and my partner mistook  
  
it for a gun..."  
  
  
  
Kerry glanced over at his partner. The woman glanced  
  
at Kerry, her eyes telling her everything she wanted  
  
to know. I knew it was a phone. The judge, my  
  
superior, my partner knew it was just a phone, but  
  
they will never say otherwise... I'm sorry I missed...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your daughter's already been discharged; you can take  
  
her home..."  
  
  
  
Kerry had waited years to be told that, and now that  
  
it had finally happened she felt one burden lift, only  
  
to be replaced by another. She slowly walked toward  
  
the small girl, not sure what to expect.  
  
  
  
Alex struggled off the chair, unable to get off.   
  
Kerry could see the exhaustion and pain of the last  
  
few years in the small girls eyes. Reaching down, she  
  
picked the girl up into her arms, and started to walk  
  
away. John met her eyes, both of them having seen the  
  
girl flinch in fear.  
  
  
  
A young intern approached them stopping in their path.  
  
"Ma'am, the surgeon just called; they don't expect  
  
your husband to make it through the night..."  
  
  
  
Kerry pushed past her, out into the snow-covered  
  
night. "Good."   
  
  
  
John opened the passenger door for her, silently  
  
echoing her sentiments. If her ex survived, John  
  
would personally rip him apart for doing this to  
  
Kerry's daughter.  
  
  
  
Kerry settled Alex in the back seat, noticing her  
  
daughter cower when the car light blinked off. Kerry  
  
climbed into the back with her, keeping her arm around  
  
the girl. John shut the passenger door, walking  
  
slowly around to the driver's side. He didn't want  
  
Alex to see how angry he was; that was the last thing  
  
she needed right now.  
  
  
  
Getting in, he faced the facts. His feeling's for  
  
Kerry was making his normally strong morals go into  
  
overdrive, and it was wreaking havoc with his  
  
emotions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry turned on the light to her closet, reaching for  
  
the box of night lights. Pulling two out, she  
  
accidentally knocked something to the floor. Sighing,  
  
she bent over and picked up the Tigger doll. It had  
  
been one of the few items she'd kept after Abasi had  
  
kidnapped her daughter.  
  
  
  
She had never been sure why she'd kept it. She only  
  
knew that it gave her hope, some days it had been the  
  
only thing that kept her going. Some days she'd put  
  
it in her purse, keeping it close, a reminder of what  
  
she lost. Christmas, she would curl up on the sofa  
  
with it doing nothing.  
  
  
  
Closing the door, she limped to the guest room,  
  
pausing inside the door. John was talking animatedly  
  
to the unresponsive girl. Seeing her, John hopped up  
  
from the foot of the bed, taking the night lights.   
  
Kerry smiled at his enthusiasm before turning her  
  
attention back to Alex.  
  
  
  
Kerry sat on the side of the bed, handing the doll to  
  
her.   
  
  
  
Alex reached out a hesitant hand, touching the soft  
  
doll. She glanced up at Kerry with questioning eyes,  
  
jerking her hand away abruptly.   
  
  
  
"He's been waiting for you to come home." Kerry  
  
pulled the heavy covers back, placing the doll into  
  
Alex's arms.  
  
  
  
Alex snuggled down into the pillows, hugging the doll  
  
tightly to her as Kerry tucked her in.  
  
  
  
"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"   
  
  
  
Alex didn't respond, distrust written across her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing heavily, Kerry kissed her and walked to the  
  
door. "Good night..." Kerry left the door cracked  
  
open, and walked downstairs. Collapsing on the sofa,  
  
she took the glass of wine that John offered her.   
  
  
  
"How is she?"   
  
  
  
Kerry glared at him, all the emotions of the day  
  
hitting her hard. "Scared, in pain..."  
  
  
  
"How on earth did you ever end up with someone like  
  
that?"   
  
  
  
Kerry refused to meet his eyes; that was one of the  
  
few questions she hated.   
  
  
  
"I was gullible and stupid."   
  
  
  
John knew better than to push her. "We'll need to  
  
take her shopping tomorrow..."  
  
  
  
"We?"   
  
  
  
John colored slightly under her amused gaze. "You'll  
  
need help."   
  
  
  
Kerry cocked an eyebrow, but didn't question him  
  
further. She had always suspected that  
  
John had a slight crush on her, and tonight had done  
  
nothing to appease her suspicions...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry finished pulling on her pajamas and limped out  
  
of the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, her eyes  
  
scanned the room. Something was wrong, the door had  
  
been closed when she'd gone in to shower, now it was  
  
cracked open. Not to mention the small bulge under  
  
her covers.  
  
  
  
Only two things could cause that and one of them had  
  
been asleep in front of the fireplace.  
  
Walking over she pulled the covers down staring at the  
  
cause. The four-year-old bundle peeked up at her with  
  
huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
Alex tried to jerk away as Kerry suddenly scooped her  
  
up and laid her down on the left side of the bed,  
  
tucking her in. Alex relaxed visibly, watching Kerry  
  
turn the bathroom light on, leaving the door cracked.   
  
Shutting the bedroom door, Kerry finally climbed in,  
  
resigning herself to a long night. 


	3. Chapter Three

John fell into step beside Alex as they entered the   
  
grocery store. " Now what?" Kerry   
  
glanced over at him with amusement, for the last six   
  
hours John had been helping her shop.   
  
" Now we pick up some groceries for Christmas dinner   
  
and go home." John nodded taking a   
  
thick list from his pocket and crossing something off.   
  
  
  
  
  
" What's that?" John glanced down at the three page   
  
list grinning sheepishly. For once he'd   
  
out planned the planner. " A list of things for Alex.   
  
Furniture, clothes, toys, not to mention   
  
Christmas shopping....." Kerry laughed at him. "   
  
What's so funny?"   
  
  
  
" You're acting like an expecting father." John   
  
blushed as Kerry took the list. " So what did   
  
you have to trade to get the day off?" John tried to   
  
look innocent, " Did it occur to you that   
  
today might be my day off?" Kerry put on her glasses   
  
scanning the list.   
  
  
  
" Your day off is Thursday." ' Busted.....' John   
  
started pushing the shopping cart trying to   
  
keep some of his dignity intact. He knew Kerry thought   
  
it was only a crush and that made it   
  
worse on him. She tolerated it, but never once had she   
  
noticed that it wasn't just a simple   
  
crush.   
  
  
  
Kerry glanced down at Alex removing her glasses. "   
  
Alex?" The small girl peeked up at her   
  
from were she was holding Kerry's hand. " Is there   
  
anything you want to get?" Kerry asked   
  
as the girl stared down at her shoes shrugging   
  
slightly.   
  
  
  
They paused on the ice cream aisle, " How about some   
  
ice cream?" Again, all she got was a   
  
shrug. John perked up happily grabbing several   
  
different tubs of ice cream for her. Kerry   
  
kneeled down speaking softly to Alex, " Go ahead and   
  
pick out something. Any flavor you   
  
want."   
  
  
  
Alex studied her intently then slowly made her way   
  
down the aisle. Her eyes scanning each   
  
and every flavor and brand. She finally came to a stop   
  
staring at one, then glancing at Kerry   
  
unsure what to do. Kerry walked over and opened the   
  
door. " Which one?"   
  
  
  
Alex pointed to the moose tracks. Kerry smiled and   
  
placed it in the cart. All day Alex had   
  
been like this, never making any real decisions. Not   
  
only that but from the girls reaction she   
  
got the idea that Alex had never been in a store   
  
before.   
  
  
  
Kerry grabbed a couple cans of tomato puree, dumping   
  
them in the cart. A loud crash   
  
made her spin around. Alex was standing in the middle   
  
of a vinegar puddle, glass scattered   
  
around her. The young girl was crying softly and   
  
started to back away.   
  
  
  
" Alex don't move." The girl froze shaking   
  
uncontrollably. Kerry walked over and picked   
  
her up. Setting her down in the cart. " I'll go get   
  
someone to clean that up...." Kerry nodded   
  
dimly at John. Trying to calm her daughter, she took a   
  
tissue from her pocket, and wiped her   
  
cheeks gently.   
  
  
  
" Hey it's no big deal......" Alex raised her eyes   
  
to Kerry's face with cautious surprise. Kerry   
  
smiled, "... accidents happen. You just have to be   
  
more careful, okay?" Alex nodded and   
  
watched as one of the employee's began cleaning up the   
  
mess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry pulled the pan of lasagna out of the oven glad   
  
to see that Alex had climbed up into   
  
one of the chairs. She was watching Kerry and John   
  
closely. Hearing the phone Kerry   
  
handed the knife to John, and answered it. John cut   
  
out pieces for the three of them.   
  
  
  
"...........You're joking right?.....How's that   
  
possible?........." John sat the plates down staring   
  
at Kerry. Her eyes had turned into steel, gazing so   
  
hard at the wall he expected it to catch on   
  
fire. Kerry left the room her voice strangely steady.   
  
  
  
" What the hell do you mean that she has legal right   
  
to?....No forget it, good bye..." He   
  
winced as Kerry calmly walked into the room gently   
  
lowering the phone to the counter. He   
  
had learned the hard way that when she was calm her   
  
temper was more dangerous than   
  
normal.   
  
  
  
" What's wrong?" Kerry turned unable to look at her   
  
daughter, " Maybe we should go into   
  
the living room." John followed her, " Jasmine's   
  
lawyer managed to get the charges dismissed,   
  
and as of this morning she's suing me for custody."   
  
  
  
" She can't do that." John said quietly. "   
  
Apparently she can, her and Abasi have been   
  
married for the last four years." Kerry closed her   
  
eyes not wanting to deal with having to go   
  
through another custody battle. A soft pressure on her   
  
leg made her look down.   
  
  
  
Alex gazed up at her frankly, looking indecisive.   
  
Kerry smiled warmly at her, as the girl   
  
shyly wrapped her arms around her leg. Alex stepped   
  
away quickly searching her mother for   
  
her reaction. Kerry kneeled down taking the girl into   
  
a tight bear hug.   
  
  
  
Alex squirmed from her arms and took off into the   
  
kitchen holding her now empty plate up   
  
hopefully.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kerry glared at everyone in the conference room   
  
short of her lawyer. She still couldn't   
  
believe she was here. " Dr. Weaver do you have   
  
anything to add?" Kerry turned her sharpest   
  
gaze on the elderly judge unable to keep her temper   
  
down anymore.   
  
  
  
" Yes I do. I have never been part of a more   
  
ridiculous display. The fact that we're even   
  
sitting here discussing the possibility of letting a   
  
kidnapper and child abuser take custody of a   
  
child that isn't even her's is nothing short of a   
  
embarrassment to this cities legal system."   
  
  
  
" Are you finished?" Kerry narrowed her eyes at the   
  
elderly woman, trying to decide   
  
whether she get away with giving the old woman a   
  
tongue lashing. Despite the woman's dry   
  
amusement she decided she couldn't, " For now......"   
  
  
  
Judge Anderson eyed her momentarily with something   
  
resembling admiration. " I agree with   
  
you whole heartily, which is why I'm throwing this   
  
case out." Jasmine opened her mouth to   
  
protest, snapping it closed with an audible snap when   
  
the judge leveled a glare at her.   
  
  
  
" I will not take up my courts time with this case.   
  
You are directly responsible for the   
  
kidnapping of Alex, you stood by letting her father   
  
beat her countless times, and I will not let   
  
that child get returned to your care." The judge   
  
snapped the file closed sharply.   
  
  
  
Standing up she glared down at Kerry's former   
  
friend. " If you ever try for custody again   
  
and manage to get another judge, I will personally   
  
make sure they hold you in contempt." The   
  
judge turned briskly walking from the room.   
  
  
  
Kerry slumped back staring at Jasmine as their   
  
lawyers left. The silence between them was   
  
deafening, " Why?" Jasmine stared at her darkly, "   
  
Why did I sue for custody or why did I   
  
help him?" Kerry said, " Both." Jasmine turned away.   
  
  
  
" If you don't know......." Kerry slammed her hand   
  
down hard on the table, " Damn it   
  
Jasmine answer my question." Her former friend turned   
  
blazing eyes on her, " You stole him   
  
from me, and then had his child." Kerry's mind didn't   
  
want to process her response.   
  
  
  
" This is over.........Jasmine you......you stole   
  
four years of my daughters life because you   
  
were jealous?" Kerry stood violently, her voice   
  
raising with each word. Jasmine meet her   
  
gaze trying not to flinch, " Kerry I loved him. I   
  
thought........then one day you announce that   
  
you're getting married."   
  
  
  
" You could have had him......after the   
  
divorce....." Kerry moved to the door wanting to get   
  
out of there. " Kerry ................" Kerry turned   
  
to her, " Stay out of my life, and stay away   
  
from my daughter."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' What a way to spend Christmas eve........' She   
  
stared at the sofa where John and Alex   
  
were watching Mary Poppins. Both heads glanced over at   
  
her, " Well?" Kerry dumped her   
  
crutch unceremoniously to the floor, collapsing next   
  
to Alex. " Jasmine can't contest it."   
  
  
  
Alex glanced from one to the other, " Alex she can't   
  
take you from me." The girl got to her   
  
knees shyly touching Kerry's cheek. When Kerry didn't   
  
get angry, she awkwardly crawled   
  
into her lap. Kerry tenderly embraced her and started   
  
to watch the movie.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud snicker shot through the room that was lit   
  
only by the fireplace. " Shhhhh you want   
  
to wake her........" The tall shadow glared over at   
  
the shorter one indigently. " Me you're the   
  
one............"   
  
  
  
" Shhhhhhhh......." The tall shadow snorted at the   
  
loud whisper of the shorter shadow who   
  
promptly slapped his chest. John blew hard at the   
  
white puffy ball of the Santa cap as it fell   
  
into his face. It flew up then bounced off his nose.   
  
In frustration he flung it back ignoring   
  
Kerry's soft laughter.   
  
  
  
John's eyes raised to the door frame she was under   
  
and grinned. Kerry followed his gaze   
  
suddenly remembering the mistle toe. John walked   
  
toward her gently taking her into his arms.   
  
" John......." He cut off her protest's with   
  
passionate lips.   
  
  
  
Kerry moved closer to him unable to deny that she   
  
wanted this. John tightened his arms   
  
pushing her gently into the door frame. The sudden   
  
bundle that hit their legs caused John to   
  
break the kiss. Glancing down he saw Alex wrapped   
  
around Kerry's leg staring at him.   
  
  
  
Kerry patted her back, " And what are you doing   
  
awake?" Alex glanced at the Christmas   
  
tree curiously while Kerry checked the clock, it was   
  
almost four thirty. " Alright go on......."   
  
Alex slowly walked toward the tree crowded with   
  
presents, and sat down not touching any   
  
of them.   
  
  
  
Alex reached for the first package carefully   
  
unwrapping it. John walked over sitting next to   
  
her, " That's not how you do it......" Alex froze fear   
  
taking over, " .....you have to rip it open."   
  
Alex frowned slightly looking at the package.   
  
  
  
John grabbed some of the paper ripping it off, "   
  
Like this......" Throwing the paper down, he   
  
grinned proudly at Alex. The small girl's lips   
  
twitched as she copied him. Her little hands   
  
ripping into the package happily. Seeing what the gift   
  
was she smiled at her mother.   
  
  
  
Alex struggled with the box tearing it open. She   
  
carefully removed the bulky play station   
  
staring up expectedly. " Hey, aren't you going to open   
  
your other presents?" Alex squinted   
  
her face undecidedly as Kerry broke in. " John why   
  
don't you hook it up for her while she   
  
opens the other stuff?"   
  
  
  
John grabbed the play station, watching Alex from   
  
the corner of his eyes. The girl had   
  
already unwrapped several movies and books, her eyes   
  
wide with wonder. He glanced over   
  
at Kerry to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be   
  
caught between extreme joy and sadness.   
  
  
  
Kerry sat on the floor next to her daughter handing   
  
her a small box. Alex opened it gently   
  
somehow sensing that it was important. Tossing the   
  
wrapping paper to the floor she   
  
uncovered a black jewelry box. Alex opened it staring   
  
at the necklace inside.   
  
  
  
" It was the only thing my parents left with me when   
  
they put me up for adoption. Whenever   
  
I was scared or alone I would touch it and know that   
  
somewhere out there I had a family."   
  
Alex crawled into her lap so that Kerry could put it   
  
on her.   
  
  
  
Neither women noticed as he slipped from the room.   
  
They needed time alone to heal each   
  
other's scars. Maybe then Kerry would be ready to give   
  
him a chance. 


End file.
